villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Discord (My Little Pony)
Discord, also known as the Spirit of Disharmony, is a former-antagonist-turned-supporting-protagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is an omnipotent being of chaos and disorder who desired to turn all of Equestria into a chaotic wasteland, before realizing the value of friendship and redeeming himself. He appears as the main antagonist in the two-part Season 2 premiere "Return of Harmony", the Season 3 episode "Keep Calm and Flutter On", the secondary antagonist of the Season 4 finale "Twilight's Kingdom" and a anti-hero/supporting protagonist for the rest of the series. He was voiced by John de Lancie, who also played Q in Star Trek: The Next Generation (who was Discord's main inspiration), Sinestro in Duck Dodgers, and Brainiac in Justice League Action. Personality As the incarnation of chaos and disharmony, Discord professes great inclination to these two subjects. Every movement he performs is related someway with this. Discord possesses an outrageous sense of humor, many times grazing the madness, which is strengthened by his powers of reality bending. He has a huge sense of showmanship and drama, and specifically enjoys dressing up with different outfits from time to time. He has a fondness of making idioms and expressions literal, such as "my ears were burning" or "when pigs fly", and also has a habit of telling bad or unfunny jokes, often in stand-up comedy, such as in "Make New Friends But Keep Discord", he makes a fool of himself on stage telling jokes that nopony laughs at, and the Season 6 finale, he uses a stand-up comedy act to distract the changeling guards. As an omnipotent entity, Discord considers himself above all the rest, diminish magnitude to every setback presented before him, including those which suppose a threat to him. It could be said that Discord suffers of an superiority complex, something that has lead him to find himself trapped in a rocky prison twice. However, after every defeat he learned from his mistakes. After his first escape he did exaggerate the Elements' power and tried to get rid of them, however, his overconfidence implied his failure once more when after corrupting the mane six he thought they were not a menace anymore. He has absolutely no sense of vengeance, as he is shown to no desire in seeking revenge on Princess Celestia for imprisoning him a thousand years ago, After the Mane Six petrify and later revive Discord from his stone form, he also no interest in taking revenge on them for defeating him once again. He is known to be a more "playful" supervillain, intent on playing and manipulating his victims rather than destroying them, as was seen in "The Cutie Re-Mark", Celestia and Luna are at his mercy, being forced to act in a mock circus, and he does not seem to have any intent on destroying them. After he was released under Princess Celestia's supervision, he tried to find a supernumerary way to counter the Elements power by manipulating Fluttershy for his own desires behind the trick of a false friendship, which eventually resulted counterproductive since he developed strong feelings for her. This leads to two prominent attributes in Discord's character. He is highly duplicitous, manipulative, uncompromising and unscrupulous, showing no hesitation in lying, tricking, playing filthy and diverse mendacious methods in order to achieve his goals. He also seems to have a rather sadistic and cold-blooded side to him, such as when he was gleefully lying back and watching Cherry Berry and Comet Tail struggling to get untangled from the Plunderseeds, and due to the fact that he constantly laughs at other's dismays. In "Keep Calm and Flutter On", he is seen wearing dead bunny slippers and chuckling at the ponies misfortunes at the dinner party. In fact, he is a supporter of physiological torture, as he enjoyed Twilight's despair once she found herself abandoned by her friends in "The Return of Harmony." However, if he can't obtain the expected results with his charming skills, he doesn't doubt in using the force to brainwash his victims. However, there is still some good inside him. In the moment Fluttershy declared to consider him a friend, Discord showed to be really affected by this statement, as he mentioned that he had never had friends before. Many fans consider this fact as the motivation that drove Discord the way he is. Until the moment, Fluttershy had shown to see Discord as more than a monster but as a true "sweetheart" he hadn't realized of how alone he was. If fact, he hated his loneliness that much that just for not being on his own again he renounced to domain the world as he had ever desired. However, since then, it seems that he still remains his annoying and mischievous self. In "Twilight's Kingdom", it shows that Discord has begun to truly understand friendship with all of the ponies and fell guilty when he has allowed Tirek to drain their magical powers. He then asked Twilight for merciful forgiveness and thanks her for saving him, also apologizing to Fluttershy directly. At the end of the second episode, it shows that Discord made friends even from Celestia and Luna - his formal nemeses. Twilight even included him into her kingdom "court" as one of her closest, dearest, and most loyal friends. However, despite this, come "Make New Friends but Keep Discord", Discord still apparently struggles with understanding the concept of friendship, and still shows his mischievous, problematic, and self-centered traits, feeling that he was replaced by Fluttershy's new friend Tree Hugger and that Fluttershy no longer cared for him just because she had chosen to bring Tree Hugger over him. As well, he brings the Smooze as his friend to the Gala, knowing about the Smooze's benevolent, but rather obstreperous, troublesome, disruptive, and dangerous nature, intentionally trying to cause mischief just to make his point to Fluttershy. Appearance Discord is one of the species called a draconequus, as explained by Cheerilee from the beginning of the episode. Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures which also makes him a chimera. He has the long body of a brown horse, the head of a gray pony, with an ivory deer antler on the right, a turquoise goat horn of the left, one long fang, yellow eyes with red pupils, a snake tongue, a black mane, and a white goat beard. The rest of his body consists of the right paw of a pale yellow lion, the left yellow talon of a brown eagle, the right leg of a green lizard, the left leg with a hoof of a goat, the right wing of a purple bat, the left wing of a blue bird, and a red snake tail with a white tuft at the end that he has been seen to use as a third hand. Fan depictions PONY.MOV A heavily modified version of Discord is also the main antagonist of Hotdiggedydemon's .MOV series. For more details on that incarnation. Others Fans have picked up on the Satanic elements present in Discord's character, notably him being an omnipotent, malevolent trickster and tempter who stands opposed to Order and Harmony itself. Many depictions of Discord thus cast him as the Ultimate Evil present in Equestria. In many fanworks, he has been portrayed as Pure Evil in stark contrast to his portrayal on the show. Some other depictions cast him and Chaos as a necessary force that balances Order. Occasionally, fans may straight-up portray him as a good-natured and fun-loving guy (this is often accompanied by depicting Princess Celestia as an oppressive tyrant). Powers and Abilities As an embodiment of Chaos, Discord appears to be omnipotent. He has manifested a great number of abilities and skills over the course of G4 MLP - abilities that he has shown so far include: *'Hybrid Physiology': Discord has a body made of different parts of creatures and animals. *'Omnipotence': The source of his reality manipulating abilities and among other powers, is the power to be at the pinnacle of Omnipotence, which makes him the most powerful character to be seen in the show. He would may also flawlessly restore anything to its original state, possess a complete and utter collection of powers, heal or fix anything without fail, or even manipulate space-time, or cosmic elements at will if given the proposition. *'Chaos Magic': Discord is capable of alter reality into many ways and manipulate the laws of nature and the physics of the world via his chaos magic. It can also erase the magic of others that of Starlight Glimmer. *'Reality Restoration': As of been shown in some episodes (namely "Keep Calm and Flutter On", and "To Where and Back Again Part 1") he is also capable of restoring reality back into it's original state. Whichever is more efficient, this can count as a power to balance his reality affecting chaos magic or a counteractive ability to use against other reality warpers. *'Size-Shifting': Discord has varied in size from very large to being small enough to fit in a pony's ear. *'Shapeshifting': Discord has taken many odd forms, some of which defy physics or parody characters. *'Gesturify': Sometimes he has to require the use of snapping his fingers whenever it comes to most of the reality distorting powers he owns by far, otherwise they wouldn't function correctly as he expects them too. This is a subpower that comes with his chaos magic in general. *'Probability Alteration/Logic Manipulation': Discord can cause extremely unlikely events to occur within his vicinity and alter the laws of logic to his whim. *'Telekinesis': Discord has shown enough telekinetic skill to lift the entire Mane Six up magically, such as when he "grabbed" them by the collars. *'Hypnotic Magic': Discord has shown the ability to corrupt others and is skilled at hypnotic magic. He can even outright take control of someone's mind, although he prefers not to. *'Telepathy/Vast Knowledge': Discord was able to know all the strengths and weaknesses of the Mane Six as well as their names, without ever having met them before. He also knew about Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation and the "Winter Wrap Up Song", despite not being there, and he knew how Twilight Sparkle felt about her role as princess. *'Fourth Wall Awareness': Discord appears to be aware he is in a cartoon, even though he doesn't explain that he does. *'Teleportation': Discord is able to teleport from one place to another, as well as teleport objects or people and make objects disappear out of thin air. He can also use this ability to teleport across alternate dimensions such as the real-world of "Ogres and Oubliettes" and his own personal dimension. *'Creation': Discord is shown to be skilled with creation magic. He is able to create objects, creatures and plants at will, including powerful magical creations like the Plunderseeds. *'Levitation': Discord is able to float in the air. *'Flight': Discord can fly using his wings. He was also able to achieve a supersonic flight similar to Rainbow Dash's. *'Replication': Discord can create copies of himself and of other people, creating a replicate of Trixie out of her hat. *'Animation': Discord can bring any inanimate object to life. *'Appendage Generation': Discord can grow extra body parts. *'Anatomical Liberation': Discord can make parts of his body come apart, and is able to move them while detached so. He is also shown using this ability to remove Princess Celestia's tail without her noticing. *'Object Possession': Discord was able to use his head to possess a balloon, and he can also appear magically in various objects, such as gems and stained glass windows. *'Transmogrification': Discord can alter the appearance of objects and creatures, such as: giving rabbits deer legs, making a squirrel and a rabbit large and hulking, and turning apples into oranges and oranges into apples. *'Matter Ingestion': Discord is able to consume matter such as glass, a painting, and a tea cup without any negative side effects. *'Portal Creation': Discord can open portals to different dimensions by using his eagle claw to cut through the fabric of reality. *'Disease Generation': Discord can inflict ponies with any kind of diseases and illnesses. *'Pyrokinesis': Discord is able to generate blue flames, as shown in "Three's A Crowd". *'Smoke Generation': Discord display creating amount of smoke to cover a background as shown in "Ogres and Oubliettes". *'Color Alteration': Discord was able to fade Twilight's friends' colors, he also changed his color to blue to make it look like he had the "blu flu" and turned a tablecloth from white to red by touching it. *'Thought Manifestation': Discord is able to show his thoughts to others by using clouds of smoke, such as when showing Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence a flower that would cure the "blu flu". *'Enhanced Strength': Discord is deceptively strong, enough so to take a tree out of the ground and taking a big rock out of the ground with just one arm. *'Enhanced Hearing': Discord was able to hear Applejack from far away. *'Weather Magic': Discord is able manipulate the weather by making rain clouds go crazy, causing thunderstorms or creating cotton candy chocolate rain clouds. *'Animal Manipulation': Discord is able to manipulate the animals' behavior by making them go wild unnaturally. *'Daytime Manipulation': Discord is able to manipulate celestial objects at will to bring about daytime or nighttime. *'Gravity Manipulation': Discord is able to make things float into the air, and making objects lighter or heavier. *'Time Travel': Discord is able to project himself and others into events that have happened in the past. *'Bubble Imprisonment': Discord is able to imprison ponies in magic bubbles which is a similar trait to Tirek once he had drained Discord of his magic. *'Prehensile Tail': Discord can use his tail to hold things, and can make his tail tuft into a hand. *'Cartoon Physics': Like Pinkie Pie, he is able to use cartoon physics by stretching his limbs, deflate like a balloon, moving very fast, turning his mouth upside down and appearing out of unexpected places. *'Magic Imbalance Detection': Discord has the natural ability to sense major disturbances in magic, such as magic being stolen, or transferred into others. *'Immortality': Discord seems to be immortal, as he has stayed in his stone prison for thousands of years without dying. He is also presumably just as old as, if not older than Celestia and Luna. *'Master Trickster and Manipulator': Discord is good at deceiving ponies and making them do his bidding without even realizing it. Weaknesses Discord's strengths are many, while his weaknesses are extremely few. Attacking him head-on is usually doomed to fail, as he can easily thwart any assault through his reality-warping power. However, he is vulnerable to the Elements of Harmony, which have successfully turned him to stone twice. Using the Elements also dispels all of his chaotic magic, returning things to their rightful shapes and places. He has also been shown to be vulnerable to other entities of immense power, such as a sufficiently empowered Lord Tirek. This is most likely due to Tirek's anti-magic properties being capable of shutting down Discord's magic when sufficiently empowered, or simply because Discord did not have time to realize he was being betrayed before he was drained of his magic. Similarly, a sneeze from the Tatzlwurm was able to infect him with a severe illness he was not able to cure himself of. One important weakness of Discord is himself. He tends to be extremely arrogant and overconfident, and so assured of his own invincibility that he will not go all-out against enemies. In addition, his tendency to underestimate opponents means that he can be taken by surprise and defeated before having the chance to react. While intelligent, he is also susceptible to being manipulated and fell for Tirek's proposition to become allies, not suspecting that Tirek would betray him in the end. Also, prior to his redemption, he secretly wanted a friend, which allowed Fluttershy to sway him towards the side of good. As shown in Discordant Harmony, If Discord exhibits as normal behavior more than his chaotic persona, He will slowly fade from existence showing not being chaotic in nature will up destroyed. But luckily, Fluttershy manage to make Discord to snap out of it and was returned to his natural chaotic behavior, thus saving his life. This is why he shouldn't avoid his position of what he represents. Discord is weak to anti-magic in general as he couldn't counter the Changelings' anti-magic - though (as is common with omnipotent characters) his weaknesses come and go as "plot demands" - this is done to prevent Discord from basically winning every battle the ponies may comes across save for the most extreme examples (as Starlight even mentioned Discord could, if he wanted, defeat the entire Changeling army by sneezing had they not utilized anti-magic, making the threat null and void). Quotes Trivia *He is the second major antagonist on the show to have been redeemed (the first being Nightmare Moon) and the first major antagonist to have been redeemed via non-magical means (without the use of the Elements of Harmony). *He is also the first being in the series so far who has been proven to be completely immune to Fluttershy's stare, the second being Flash Bees. Given that The Stare has in the past reduced a full-grown dragon into submission and overpowered the magical stone gaze of a Cockatrice, Discord shrugging it off like it was nothing is a testament to his incredible power. *Discord made a cameo appearance in the first ever fan-made My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode called Double Rainboom as a front cover of the book that Blossom was reading in the ending credits. *Discord can also be seen in the intro of Seasons 4 and above, in Fluttershy's house. *Discord is the most powerful character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Although Discord has been reformed, he still performs acts of questionable ethical integrity, for example, not saving ponies in danger by the Plunderseeds (and appearing to take joy in their suffering), attempting to banish Tree Hugger to another dimension, and refusing to help the Mane 6 after they accused him of intentionally creating chaos with Plunderseeds. He also considered the possibility of going back to his old ways in the moment he was notified of the disappearance of the Elements, only to be stopped by Fluttershy. It is perhaps on this that Spike tells Twilight that Discord is "reformed, but not that reformed". This is all before the fight with Tirek which presumably sees him fully reformed. *It is implied Discord was much more evil in the past; one stained glass shows him dangling screaming ponies over fire. *Discord is the only major antagonist who is confirmed to be behind another major antagonist. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra and Tirek were acting on their own motives but the Plunderseeds were created by Discord. *According to the Elements of Harmony book, Discord's redemption was done so new stories could be told with his character and to turn him from the known enemy into the "not-always reliable ally". *He is the third most recurring antagonist in the show, the other being Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon do make more appearances in the show but they both reformed during their second non-background appearances, so they no longer count as antagonists. *Discord is the first villain who successfully defeated the Mane 6, even if it was for a brief amount of time, the second being Queen Chrysalis, and the third being Cozy Glow. *Discord is the first male major antagonist in the show. **He is also the first major antagonist who is not a pony. *Discord lives in a chaotic dimension as it was revealed in the episode Make New Friends But Keep Discord. *Discord is the only major antagonist to be a threat more than twice in the show. Nightmare Moon, Sombra, and Tirek were imprisoned a thousand years ago, returned, and were reformed, destroyed, and permanently reimprisoned, respectively, by the end of their episodes, while Starlight Glimmer was the main villain of both the Season 5 premiere and finale, reforming in the latter, and Chrysalis has so far appeared twice, in the Season 2 and 5 finales. Discord was a threat four times: Before being turned to stone thousands of years ago, in the Season 2 premiere, in Season 3 before Fluttershy reformed him, and in Season 4 when Tirek convinced him to turn evil again. External Links *Discord in Heroes Wiki. Navigation pl:Discord (My Little Pony) Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mischievous Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Usurper Category:Rogues Category:Cheater Category:Mongers Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Malefactors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Insecure Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Envious Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Monsters Category:Successful Category:Self-Aware Category:Egotist Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Love rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deities Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Dragons